


Fulfilling Wishes

by tide_ms



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuna faces the last of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kenopsia:  
> (n) _The eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that is usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet._

 

 

Hyuna's childhood home looked almost the same as she left it. A one floor house still trying to live up to the beautiful verdancy of its surroundings. She stared at its front a little more because no one was in a hurry, she stared at its brown walls, and grey roof in calmness raised by the rustling leaves and the far, too far away noises of the people in town.

 _It did reach that beauty_ , Hyuna felt, the beauty that would have made her stay. Perhaps at the very same day she left, with all of her strength telling her to look ahead and only there, or it could be a long time before that. Hyuna would never know, but she was sure that it did. She was sure that there was more to this house than the emptiness that was glaring at her.

  
Hyuna took a deep breath, the scent of trees clinging to her with peace that contrasted the dismal heaviness starting to surround her. She looked over her shoulder, and a smile tickled her lips. Kyungri was still pretending like she wasn't there, leaning on the car door, looking at the noon sky. Hyuna hadn't asked her friend to come with her, she only settled on the hope that Kyungri would want to be with her in this special moment. A hope prompted by feelings that hyuna neither denied nor admitted to herself yet.

,

Dust of years had coated the covered furniture. Every movement made it fly and reach the strips of sunlight that the closed windows allowed. Hyuna opened every one in her way, bringing a bit of life to the abandoned house.

The repairs on the old house would start tomorrow, but the decision to keep the house or sell it needed to be taken today.

Kyungri sneezed for the fourth time, and she still didn't comment or curse. Hyuna smiled, walking down the hallway in tender steps, every click of her heeled-boots making her body tense, every clack in the packed hallway crawling on her skin. She walked with care where she used to run and jump with love and the wooden floor would barely complain.

Hyuna entered her mother's room, she wasn't even planning to head straight for the room at the end of the hallway, but it had been eighteen years since she left the house and the yearning had long convinced her that she'd find something of the beautiful past there. A happy memory or a forgotten picture. Anything.

More boxes were stacked there, and hyuna didn't remember them having so many things. The day's light was doing its best to show what's left of the room, but hyuna had already known that there was nothing for her there, perhaps in the whole house.

She remained there at the door, and wished that the heaviness would ease a bit.

,

Kyungri handed her the bottle of water once she brought another box into the shed. The cool, late afternoon air had overpowered the warmth of the sun. Kyungri's sleeves were pulled to her elbows, and the tenderness in her eyes had kept Hyuna steady so far while she faced the memories stuck in each corner of the house. Memories she would live amidst.

Whether to make new ones that would replace them, or to simply come at peace with them and move on. Hyuna decided that neither mattered as a purpose, she was there for herself; for her beloved mother, whom she missed so much.

She drank a gulp from the refreshing water, and she knew that Kyungri wanted to ask, she could feel her fighting the words with the way she kept biting her lips, staring at anything but her.

"I'll keep it," Hyuna said after a moment, starting a fight of her own as her lips threatened to form a wide smile at the sight of Kyungri's surprised face because that was her suggestion ever since the matter was brought to light, which Hyuna opposed.

Hyuna's heart fluttered in that same way that drove her mad as of late, she kept her eyes on her friend. Kyungri relaxed her lifted eyebrows, the love that she stopped hiding shimmered in her caring eyes.

"At least it will be one thing that my mother wanted and I can do." If the memories hadn't already prompted these tiring tears to tickle her eye, then saying that out loud would have.

Kyungri neared her as she said that, whispering her name. Hyuna looked away, hoping that Kyungri would and wouldn't see her regrets. The boxes inside the shed seemed calm, and so did the trees as they blocked the town behind them. Kyungri's hesitant hand was on her side, her familiar scent wrapping Hyuna in warmth as much as her whisper did. _It'll be okay_. Her breaths hit Hyuna's cheek, raising the latter's heartbeat rate.

"Stay with me," Hyuna said softly. A plea it was, but as a tear fell, she added, "If you wan--"

Soft lips lingered on her cheek in a quiet kiss. An answer.

" _If I want_? Really?" Kyungri commented in disbelief as she reached her arms around Hyuna's neck.

Hyuna chuckled, burying her face in Kyungri's neck. She closed her eyes and told the younger woman everything in a strong hug.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with moongang lately.


End file.
